Rage Quit!
by candycanelila
Summary: Jack plays Minecraft. Written by my 9-year-old brother Bhentan! Complete!
1. Mean Leprechaun!

**Title: Rage Quit!**

**Summary: Jack plays Minecraft**

**Author: Bhentan (my little bro)**

* * *

"Come on, Jack, it will be fun!" said Jamie, handing Jack his laptop.

"Okay," said Jack.

"But you have to bring it back after school," said Jamie.

"Okay," said Jack with a creepy grin.

* * *

Jack opened the laptop and taped Minecraft.

"Welcome to Minecraft," said the laptop.

"Wow! The laptop can talk!" said Jack.

Jack clicked single player and then clicked create new world. It brought him in to Minecraft. It spawned him in the desert.

He pressed E and he saw Steve and he said, "Ah! I'm hideous!"

He saw a forest and walked to it. He knocked a tree down and made a home. At night, he went to the forest and found a creeper.

"Oh, I think I found the leprechaun spirit!" said Jack.

"Sssssss!" said the creeper.

"Wow, I didn't know that leprechauns speak snake!" said Jack.

***Boom!***

"Aw that hurt bad leprechaun!" Jack whined. "Hey, where did he go?"

* * *

**So, how'd ya'll like my little bro's first fanfic? He'll make the other chapters soon. All reviews are appreciated! **

**NOTE: This was written by a 9 year old. I proofread it. It is kinda bland, but don't hate, he's only 9!**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	2. Bad Bunny!

_Recap: "Hey, where did he go?"_

* * *

"Hey, it is getting late, better go home," said Jack.

While he was going home, a zombie said, "Auuughhh."

"What was that?" said Jack.

Jack turned around and saw the zombie.

"What is that!? Its hideous too!" said Jack.

Then the zombie walked up to Jack and punched him.

"Ah! That hurt! Have that punch back!" said Jack.

Then he killed the zombie with his fist.

"Oh what is this?" said Jack.

And he picked up the rotten flesh

"Eew! How do I get rid of it?"

Then he threw the rotten flesh out of his hand.

"Yes!" said Jack.

Then he went to sleep.

* * *

Then he went out of his home and found a spider. He punched him and said, "Take that you… Bunny!"

Then the spider jumped at him and hurt him.

"Aw, bad bunny!" said Jack.

Then he killed the spider.

"What is that?" said Jack.

Then he picked up the spider eye.

"Eew! It's his eye!"

* * *

**Xay: So, Bhentan was so excited after four reviews (OMG Thanks!) that he wrote chapter two already! **

**Bhentan: I like your comments! I updated it for you!**

**Xay: Aww, isn't he so sweet!**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	3. Dead Archers!

_Recap: "Eew! It's his eye!"_

Then at night, Jack found a skeleton. Jack saw him and said, "I know what that is! That's a dead archer! Ah!"

Jack ran and ran and ran and ran but the skeleton hit him. Then he hid in is house for the night and when he came out he found an arrow.

"Ah! It's an arrow!" said Jack.

He ran and then he found a cow and the cow said, "Moo!"

"Ah! Take that you monster!" said Jack. "What is that? Beef? That was a cow! Well, now I have some food!" he ate it. "Ah! This is rotten!"

Then he found a Nether portal.

"Wow, its purple! That's my favorite color! Lets go!" said Jack.

And he jumped in the Nether portal.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Bhentan was really inspired! Thanks FlightFeathers!**

**Bhentan: The next chapter will have him find a ghast, a zombie pigman and a Nether Fortress!**

**So! Bhentan has some exciting plans for the next chapter! Please review!**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	4. Bad Muchmelo!

Recap: _And he jumped in the Nether portal. _

"Weee! That was fun!" he turned and saw a zombie pigman. "Aaah! It's a dead pig!" said Jack.

While Jack was punching him, out of no where, ten zombie pigmen dashed after him. "AAAH!"

* * *

When he lost them, he found a ghast.

"Aww! It's so cute! It's a flying marshmallow!" said Jack.

The ghast shot a fireball at Jack and it hit.

"Hey! Don't spit at me, Marshmallow!" said Jack.

Jack punched the ghast and he fell down into the lava.

"Take that, you bad marshmallow!" said Jack.

Then, he turned around and he saw a Nether fortress.

"Ooh! It's beautiful!" said Jack. He walked into it.

* * *

**Lol... Bhentan spelled marshmallow...**

**muchmelo **

**...Lol, Bhentan... And I don't even remember how he spelled beautiful...**

**So, he's going to sleep so he can't talk, but he loves your reviews! Really, it's adorable to see a 9-year-old getting excited. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


	5. Fiery Puppy!

Recap: _He walked into it. _

Then he saw a blaze.

"Hi fiery puppy!" said Jack.

As he walked to the blaze, it started throwing fireballs at him.

"Ow! Bad dog!" said Jack, punching him in the face.

* * *

_A few seconds later..._

After he killed the blaze, he saw a wither skeleton.

"Ah, its a black skeleton!" said Jack as he killed the wither.

Then he saw the wither boss.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! It's a three heded monster!" said Jack as he punched the wither boss. It took him a really long time but he finally killed it. Then he went back to the portal.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

* * *

**So... Bhentan loves your reviews! And this time he got 5 for one chapter!**

**Bhetan: The next update will have the End! There you go ****lavacana!**

**Also, both Bhetan and I agree that 13BlueBananas picked an amazing name. **

**Bhentan: Thanks for the cookies! And the thumbs up! And thanks for complimenting my name!**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	6. Big Bat!

Recap: _Then he went back in the portal. _

"I should have read the paper that Jamie gave me... Where did I put that. Oh, yeah, I threw it in the trash. Well better get it." said Jack.

Then he ran to it and he found it after one hour. It was greasy.

"Eew, its disgusting! At least I found it." said Jack.

Then he read it and he mined and mined and mined. Then he made a full suit of armor and a diamond sword and pick and he mined and mined and mined and then he found the end portal.

"It's so cool..." said Jack.

He fell into the portal.

Then he saw the ender men. He began punching every where.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" screamed Jack.

Then he saw the ender dragon.

"Die, you big bat!" said Jack.

Then he was spinning and punching everything. Then, after a really long time, he killed the ender dragon.

"Yes!" said Jack.

And he jumped back in the portal.

Weeee!" said Jack.

* * *

**Shemuur...**

**This was done a really long time ago, but I just didn't get to proofing it until just now...**

**I'm such a terrible sister...**

**Sorry for the wait!**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	7. Hero Who!

Recap: _"Weeee!"_

* * *

"That was fun! Well, better get to bed," said Jack.

* * *

Then Jack came out of his house and found Herobrine.

"Wow, another me!"

Herobrine punched Jack and the laptop said, _"You have died,"_

"What, nooooooooo! I hate this game!" said Jack.

He slamed the laptop shut and punched it and broke it.

"Oops... Well, better bring this back to Jamie..."

* * *

"Hi Jamie," said Jack.

"Hi!" said Jamie.

"Here's your laptop," said Jack.

"You broke my laptop," said Jamie.

"Well, I died by me," said Jack.

"...Wait, did the other you have white eyes?" said Jamie.

"Yeah, why?" said Jack.

"...Oh..."

* * *

**So... Yes, I'm a horrid sister. Yes, it took me this long to do something that takes me ten minutes. So...**

**Hope you like the conclusion! This is the end of this story... **

**But watch out for more from Bhentan!**

**ttyl ;- ]**


End file.
